


Meeting Again

by Morishi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff, KkuChaen, Reunion, Surprise Marriage, Wedding, chaekura, hotarucouple, leechaeyeon, miyawakisakura, ninja cutting onions (prolly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morishi/pseuds/Morishi
Summary: Sakura was wandering around but suddenly, she was taken by her feet to a white castle-like place, altar in front of her eyes.





	Meeting Again

"I'm pretty sure the letter said to walk straight towards the forest and to make sure I don't swerve towards left nor right but... I've been walking for five hours... what the heck?"

Miyawaki Sakura was puffing her cheeks in annoyance as she angrily stomped her feet while still continuing to walk towards the said direction.

She had suddenly woken up in a blindingly white and luxurious mansion this morning but all she can remember was her friends being drunk last night because they dragged her to a club. Sakura was shocked to find herself wearing a glamorous looking white off-shoulder dress, glimmering diamonds embedded, magnificently embroidered flower decorations from gold and silver threads. It was the prettiest dress she had ever seen in her life. Sneakily looking around the room and even around the house where she seemingly slept in, she saw no one but a cream-colored envelope with wine red linings caught her attention on the dining table. The black wax seal was beautifully decorated by a feather carving.

_Feather..._

As she opened it, a black paper adorned by silvery texts made her eyebrows raise from pure amusement.

_Miss Miyawaki Sakura,_   
  
_We know that you are deeply confused as to what is happening and we are not apologetic about it. Instead, if you want your questions answered, please head towards the forest in front of the mansion as soon as you wake up. Do make sure you maintain the right direction and not unconsciously go neither east nor west of the place. Take this advice seriously and get your answers... it is your right to know. _   
  
_Your Angel ;)_

And so, here she is. Wandering in a place with endless, tall greeneries, a row of beautiful pine trees in the middle, seemingly guiding her towards where she is going, lost but she continuous to stride forward. She never felt suspicious of the letter. Surprisingly, there were no negative feelings. She just wants to go to where the sender wants her to go. No ambivalence, no confusion, her heart resolute for some unknown reason. She had felt as if she was inching towards her missing piece. She could sense it... there's no mistaking it.

Sakura ran forward in anticipation, warm tears flowing down her cheeks.

_I know she's here._

_There's no way I'll mistake this warm feeling._

_I know she's waiting for me._

A name repeatedly echoed in her head, making her jog her feet even faster, her breathing already rough as the taste of iron spread in her mouth from sprinting with all her might towards the end of the forest.

Not long after she started dashing, she finally saw a faint change in the view in front of her. The trees she once thought as unlimited were finally almost gone from her vision and is replaced by a big neoclassical architecture. It was a white castle-like building, gigantic baroque columns in front with elegant sculptures used for finishing touches.

A black letter danced as it fell in front of her eyes, the sound of wings fluttered near her and a cute white dove landed just a couple of feet from her while tilting its head at her adorably.

_Hello there, Miss Sakura! Please do come inside. Head towards the same direction!_   
  
_-Your Angel ;)_

She smiled when she read the letter before sparing the dove a glance and bowing at it with a grin. The dove responded with a flap of its wings then a coo making Sakura giggle.

"Thank you, my adorable angel." She sweetly muttered and proceeded inside the castle.

She continued letting her feet guide her until she arrived in front of a room with slightly opened big doors, spectacularly marbled floor and an altar visible from where she was standing.

Out of nowhere, she felt herself get nervous as she continued forward. Her palms started sweating and her heart beating erratically.

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura felt her world stop. The sweet and affectionate voice of a girl played in her head again and again.

She suddenly felt a warm hand hold hers gently.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Sakura couldn't help but let her tears flow even more at the sight of her late lover who is now finally in front of her very eyes, the most gentle smile on her lips, eyes full of love while looking at her.

"Chaeyeon..."

_Ah, I remember now._

The girl standing in front of her is wearing a stunning white suit, also embroidered with silver and gold threads like her dress, a red rose on her breast pocket.

Sakura jumped to Chaeyeon hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much..." She buried her face on the crook of Chaeyeon's neck and started sobbing.

The younger girl reciprocated her embrace with the same tightness, tears also streaming down her pinkish cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you."

"It's because you left me." Sakura giggled and put some distance between them. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I couldn't even say goodbye." Chaeyeon kissed the older girl's forehead before letting her own forehead touch Sakura's, their noses touching, the warmth of their skin spreading through their bodies, their loving gazes locked to each other's eyes. Nothing could describe the overflowing happiness they were feeling.

"I'll hate you if you said goodbye back then." A smile spread on Sakura's face making Chaeyeon chuckle.

"You know I'll always belong to you. No matter what. Even after death." The younger girl cupped her face and gently caressed her cheeks.

"I made you wait long enough. I would've left by myself but I figured you might get mad at me."

"That's right. If you did that, we'll never meet. I'm glad you're a strong girl." Chaeyeon stole a peck from the older girl's lips and playfully pinched her nose. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Thank you for waiting, Chaeyeon." Sakura hugged her lover once again.

Sakura suddenly thought about how her lover left her.

The day she lost her world and how she lost herself...

_[Sakura, I'm sorry... Sh-she's dying...]_

Her friend's shaky voice woke her up from her nap. She had just finished operating a patient after more than half a day of concentrating. She had gone to sleep before she knew it but the first thing she heard made her dryly chuckle.

_What is she even talking about?_

She thought at first, assuming that it was just another prank by her friends and her girlfriend.

"Quit kidding around. What is it?"

_[It's not a joke!]_

"Shut up."

_[Ch-Chaeyeon, sh-she got involved in a car accident. S-Sakura, she's in a critical condition.]_

"Choi Yena, that's not a fucking good joke to make." She growled at her friend, letting her grip on the phone tighten in anger. She was seething, burning in rage and disbelief.

_[W-we're on our way to your hospital. Ch-Chaeyeon--] _Her friend broke down, sobbing from the other line.

Not waiting for a beat, she ran towards the emergency ward of their hospital. She could hear the sound she detested to hear ever since she was small. The ambulance sirens. Nurses and doctors alike rushed towards the ward, some of them looking at her in worry and in pity.

It finally dawned to her.

_No, no, no, no, no. It can't be!! We're still going on a date later!_

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, knuckles white from her grip.

"Doctor, you're not allowed to go there!" A male nurse blocked her from proceeding any further.

"No! Let me go there myself!" Sakura pushed him aside harshly but more people tried to grab her arm.

"Doctor, please calm down. They're doing their best to s-save her!"

Sakura glared at the new nurse. "Then let me fucking see her! I am a motherfucking doctor for Christ's sake!"

She clearly remembered how she was able to remove the leeches trying to stop her from seeing Chaeyeon but as soon as she entered the emergency room, she felt her legs collapse. A bloodied Chaeyeon, her eyes closed, a deafening note continuously ringing, screaming that she's gone. Her beloved, her life, her love, her world... is dead.

As if on cue, the girl's right arm dangled from the bed, dropping two silver rings on the floor.

The rings caught Sakura's eyes, bouncing in slow motion as one of them rolled towards her. Her hands shakily reached for it and scanned the shiny ring.

_Jjae's Mrs. Lee <3_

She stared at the words carved inside the ring... Sakura then stood up and picked up the other ring which just stayed a few inches from where it fell.

_Kkura's Mrs. Lee <3_

Out of nowhere, her sorrowful scream reverberated in the room, making everyone around her feel the pain she's feeling. She repeatedly called Chaeyeon's name, asking her to wake up, to open her eyes and tell her it's a joke. She crawled and reached for her lover's already cold hand, squeezing it tightly as if her life depends on it.

Without realizing it, her friends already rushed over to her and hugged her tight, all of them sobbing as they saw their precious friend who has her eyes closed as if she's sleeping peacefully.

The voice of the girl she loves so much snapped her back from her musings.

"Oh, Saku-chan, can you give me your left hand?" A grinning Chaeyeon motioned her for her hand.

The older girl cluelessly did just as she was told and the younger suddenly slid a silver loop to her ring finger. Sakura giggled. It was exactly the same ring she saw with Chaeyeon that day.

"This is my eternal vow to you. I promise to let our souls be bound together by this ring and I promise to continually look for you, my other half no matter how long we get separated. I love you, my muse, my love, my world, my baby, my Mrs. Lee Sakura. Your happiness is my happiness, your sadness is my sadness. Never will I stop feeling this way towards you." Chaeyeon stared at her tenderly while her right hand guided the older's left hand in order to kiss the silver ring which glowed to become a beautiful gold.

The younger girl then gave Sakura the other ring and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Chaeyeon..." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her antics before she cleared her throat and seriously put the ring on Chaeyeon's finger.

"This is my eternal vow to you, my only love. I promise to let our souls be bound together by this ring as well. I promise to never get tired looking for you, my world, my life, my light, my baby, my Mrs. Lee Chaeyeon. You are the only one for me as I am to you. By this vow, I declare that nothing else will be able to separate us and never shall the fact change that I will only love you, and only you."

She placed her lips on the ring the same way the younger did to her and Chaeyeon's ring glowed gold as well.

Sakura could only reminisce of the times when Chaeyeon left her. It was worth it... the pain she went through, the bravery she mustered to get back to her own feet after losing her. Although even after ten years have passed since the accident happened, she found herself always drowning in alcohol whenever she was free but that does not mean she's not doing well in her job. Alcohol was simply a distraction for her. She has been constantly thinking about the younger girl, it was just her, always her. There was even one thing she annually does for her lover's death anniversary as well as their anniversary as a couple. She swore to spend an entire week before the dates volunteering in some rural areas, something Chaeyeon used to drag her to. Her lover has always been selfless, kind, and compassionate. She goes out of her way to help others and it made Sakura do that as well.

To think that it was exactly the same day... it was today... as she was just about to go back from the club, she had witnessed a vehicular accident happen before her eyes. She was able to save a young girl and an infant but she saw that the mother of the kids was almost unconscious but was able to get out of the car. She had tried to give her first aid a few meters away from the site after calling for the emergency hotline. Sakura was glad that they were safe but a burning smell caught her attention, enabling her to have enough time to shield the family from the sudden explosion behind them.

That was the last memory she had before waking up inside the other white castle.

Her last memory before she died.

"Now, we're finally married." Chaeyeon squeezed her hand and chortled.

"Yeah." A bright smile appeared on Sakura's face. She felt so satisfied.

They never needed someone presiding over the extremely simple ceremony they just did. _He_'s always watching over them anyways. They were even currently standing in _His templ_e, so there was no need for earthly things to take place.

It was their reward.

A reward they never thought they'll get.

A gift they never expected.

Something more than marriage, more than what they were asking for but is willing to receive wholeheartedly.

It was heaven indeed.

There was a roar behind the altar as it opened a passage, light filtering through the crack.

"It's time to go, Saku-chan." Chaeyeon smiled at Sakura, her hand holding the older girl's tightly.

Without saying a thing, the older girl kissed her lips, sweet and slow, a calm but passionate one. It was their kiss of goodbye.

They sweetly smiled at each other while inching towards the passage.

"I'll find you as soon as possible." Sakura squeezed the younger's hand gently.

"I'll find you too. Let's see each other soon." Chaeyeon smiled at her, probably more blinding than the light coming in front of them which only made Sakura return the same smile.

"I love you, Chaeyeon."

"I love you too, Sakura."

The two of them stepped towards the light at the same time, letting themselves be engulfed in the warmth of their new mothers' wombs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written after reading Cabbie AU so I just had the urge to give them a happy ending ;;;;


End file.
